The portability and convenience of mobile or handheld communication devices has resulted in their widespread use and popularity. The portability of handheld communication devices also makes them more susceptible to exposure to outdoor elements and hazards, such as moisture (e.g. rain, sleet, and snow), dust, and other environmental elements.
Accordingly, there remains a need for improvements in the art for keypads.
Like reference numerals indicate like or corresponding elements in the drawings.